Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{2}{3} \times 4\dfrac{3}{4} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{14}{3} \times \dfrac{19}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 19}{3 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{266}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{133}{6}$ $ = 22 \dfrac{1}{6}$